The Strangest Day
by Lady Izumi 101
Summary: This story is veary retarded and has no plot line...Some close contact.Most parings are Kagome,Sesshoumaru Miroku,sango.Warning this is stupid!Pure humor!rated T just to make sure. Two shot
1. Chapter 1

WARNING THIS SHORT THINGY~MA~BOB WILL HAVE ALOT OF RETARDED CRAP

PS GUYS I FIEXED THE SPACES :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LAST WARNING TURN BACK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok lets start this partay!

One day in the land before time...

Our heros where sitting down in their camp bored to death.

Kagome said "Im bored...can I go rape Kirara?""Not now"Said Sango."Inuyasha can I go home?"Kagome asked."No"Inuyasha said in a bored tone."Gosh Inuyasha your such a basterd...I'll be rite back"Kagome got came back a few minuts later."Kagome what are you doing"Miroku asked."Poking you with a stick...Why"Kagome kept gabbing his ribs.

A few minuts later...

*WACK* "You perv!"Sango yelled."That fun only lasted 2 seconds."Sango said full out bored.

An hour later

"MUHAHAHA! HAND OVER THE JEIWIL SHARDS! OR FACE MY WRATH!"Some strange voice said out of no where."ahhh it naraku"Everyone said bored."What?You are NOT going to fight me?"Naraku asked."No we chased you for to long...You can have your damn shards."Kagome said wile tossing the glass bottle at Naraku.

Naraku grabbed the bottle out of no where Koga comes out of the bushes."I really need to take a dump...Oh hey Kagome im SO over you...Dont be sad,I understand.I would like you to meet my new mate...Kohaku"Koga said in joy."Hey niggas wuz cracki'n"Kohaku rapped."is'nt he the sexiest and he is also the CUTEST!"Koga said in a girly voice."Im happy for you Koga"Kagome said.

"Hey im still here...hello?"Naraku said."Kohaku!"Sango broke down in a crying spree."Kagome stop being a bitch and just accept it...Im no longer yours"Koga said."Yo nigga wuz up my brother from another mother"Kohaku said."He is SO dreamy!"Koga squeaked."Hey bye Kagome and doggie boy...see you soon...Oh hey you guys are invited to the wedding!"Koga said as he ran of with his new mate.

"WUHAHAHAHA NOW I SHALL BECOME FULL DEMON!"Naraku got the Shicon No Tama and wished."I wish I was full demon"Next thing you knew it a blast of light came out and Naraku ended up exploding out of the light and becoming screamed and melted into dust.

Then the light faded all looked around for Naraku...He was gone!Sango got up to look for Naraku but stepped on something and it got stuck on her sandal!She walked to the nearest scraped her sandal agents the tree."EEWWW i stepped in squirrel shit"She cried."Hey what happened in the transformation!Im a squirrel demon!"Naraku squealed."HOLY CRAP KILL IT!"Inuyasha yelled.

Out of nowhere(Again) came a cool voice."Hello little dog shit of a brother."Sessho came out of his hiding place, everyone gasped."Surprised expression"Miroku said in walked out of the bushes.

His hair was black with blood red highlights and he was waring black skinny jeans had 3 dobble loop jean chains had a black tight shirt that said 'Bleed it Out' written in dripping blood red letters. His hair covered the left side of his face and his Mokomoko was dyed black and his nails were also painted black.

"Hey Fluffy you looki'n hot"Kagome said wile kitty growled. Sesshoumaru Hn'ed and poofed Kags into his ball of emoness.

"This day is strange...hey lets have group sex!"Sang said."Im in"Inuyasha said."What we have no idea where Sangos ass has been."Miroku said."Around the world,around the world Miroku."Sango said."Thats good with me."Miroku said."Can I join."Naraku the squirrel asked,still glued to the tree."Sure,the more the merrier."Sango said."Did someone say group sex"Sesshoumaru came with Kagome in his arms."Yes fluffy come play with us."Inuyasha said wile dropping his pants."OMG"Everyony gasped."Inuyashas small dingdong ruined it for me"Sessho said wile pulling the leash on Kagome."Come on Puky lets get out of here"Sessh cood."BARK BARK"Kagome once again flew in the ball of emoness.

"Im getting out of here to"Miroku ran for his life."Ya i gotta go to"Sango said wile speed walking soon left to." go."Inuyasha sang "Where off to see the wizard,the wonderful wizard of oz" Wile skipping down the yellow brick rode.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. MUST READ NOTE! VEARY IMPORTANT

HI PEOPLE OF FAN FICTION!!!!!!

Listen in my storys parts are cut in "The New Ruler Of The North" a part was cut part "Shaking with every..." This dot dot dot part said sob.I dont know why this happend but in my draft sob is there.i uploaded the corect one but parts are STILL cut I will try to fix them but if I cant I will tell you if you see a cut off part use your amagination.

-Lady Izumi

PS : uuummm....man I forgot....oh ya I BET SOME OF THIS LETTER IS CUT OFF RITE!!!!!!!! =( !


End file.
